Joe Ochman
Joe Ochman is an American actor, stage director and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animalia (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Wakfu (2018) - Qilby, Ush 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - André Bourgeois *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Tom, Trapper, ADR Loop Group *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) - Bromley, Mangler *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery (2018) - Boggs, Fisherman, King Sebastian, Kittle, Royal Guard *The Swan Princess: Christmas (2012) - Bromley, Butler, Footmen *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today! (2016) - Kittle, Scullion *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover (2017) - Fishermen, King Sebastian 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Caruso 'Movies - Dubbing' *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - Piggy Bank, Additional Voices *Deep (2017) - Additional Voices *Ernest & Celestine (2014) - Rat Lawyer *The House of Magic (2014) - Mr. Eames *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Additional Voices *The Wild Life (2016) - Rufus, Sailor#1 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Mitsuyoshi Hashiguchi, Ogura's Bodyguard, Tanaka's Father (ep7) *Arc the Lad (2001) - Kelbe *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Dragren *Blade (2012) - Police Chief (ep2) *Bleach (2011-2013) - Central 46 Member A (ep212), Hachigen Ushoda, Ken (ep314), Shin'etsu Kisaragi *Blue Dragon (2008) - Bandit (ep32), Jiro's Father (ep31) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005-2007) - Softon, Additional Voices *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Azure King (ep7), Driver (ep6) *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Member (ep6), 3rd Division Member (ep8), Dr. Edogawa, Hachirou Natsume *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Cyborg 0010 *Daigunder (2003) - King *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Kevin Crier *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Darkdramon (ep30), Dondokomon, Gizamon, Gorillamon (ep49), Icemon (ep11) *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Uglinator *Gad Guard (2004) - Additional Voices *Gun Frontier (2003) - Follower (ep11) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Citizen (ep19), Gabal Docker *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Zeno Zoldyck *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Researcher (ep14), Soldier (ep14), Vampire (ep21), Will A. Zeppeli *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Yakushi Oshou *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2006-2008) - Rodriguez *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Paul Hanbridge *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Prince Eccentro *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2017) - Burami, Dokku, Nekomata (ep189), Sand Ninja (ep401), Tekuno Kanden (ep190) *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Minister of the Right *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Man (ep6), Man (ep10), Manman (eps8-26), Navigator (ep20), Troopers (ep7), Additional Voices *Rave Master (2004) - Messenger (ep18), News Anchor (ep25), Tunnel Guard (ep13) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Enkai/Tatsugoro (ep1) *Sailor Moon (2015) - Edward (ep37), Misha (ep39) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Garnest Hogue *Shinzo (2002) - Katris (ep1), King Nipper *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Richard James *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Village Chief (ep2) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Hightower *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Darcia the First (ep27), Owl, Police Officer *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Kiichiro (ep31) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Messenger Man (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Male Electro-Fisher B, Male Electro-Fisher F, Male Villager J *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Taikon *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Wang Somin *GANTZ:O (2017) - Nurarihyon *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Hozuki Prison Jailer *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Mikiyasu Shinshi *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Mikiyasu Shinshi 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Doctor (ep10), Additional Voices *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Kamakiri Ikeno *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 006/'Chang Changku' *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Agi *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Clamp, Doctor (ep5), Tem Ray Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Emperor Ping *Iron Monkey (2002) - Governor Cheng 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Money Heist (2017) - Oslo *Violetta (2015) - Antonio Fernandez Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Guards *Fallout 4 (2015) - Male Children of Atom, Vault Security *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Life Is Strange (2015) - William Price *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption (2010) - Government Clerk, Professor Harold MacDougal *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Elysion, Feste, Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Jiminy Cricket *Radiata Stories (2005) - Ganz Rothschild *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Bishop Jovis *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Father Breunor, Gododdin Man C, Neif *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Thane of Saronia/Uncle Takka Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (97) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (81) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2018. Category:American Voice Actors